


Jager Bear is Best Bear

by Darlighl



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlighl/pseuds/Darlighl
Summary: Little glimpses into the relationship between Jenka and Fust over the years, drawn for the 2016 gift exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singswithtrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did they meet? Did she rescue him? Did she win him in a game of cards? Did she wander into the woods, spot a baby bear and go 'yup mine now'? Was he a gift?  
> We just don't know.  
> It's cute anyway.  
> I may continue this and make it into a series, with drabbles, but that's for the future, for now I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
